Azula vs. Cinder Fall
Azula_vs_Cinder_Fall-Maidens_of_Fire.png|Cargo rising V2 Azula_vs_Cinder_Fall-Fall_Princess.png|Cargo rising Azula_vs._Cinder_Fall.png|Strunton 1815740PKgfSUi0.png|TheDigger1 What-if Death Battle Azula vs. Cinder Fall.jpg|OmnidicalClown1992 Azula vs Cinder (SoMaShadow).png|SoMaShadow Description Avatar vs. RWBY. Which fire-manipulating, cunning, ruthless villainess will burn the other? Introduction Wiz: Ambition. It can motivate anybody, but to see to fulfilled, you'll need all the power you can get. Boomstick: Like Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation from Avatar. Wiz: And Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden from RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Azula Wiz: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, all of that changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Boomstick: And all because one of their Lords, Sozen, got a bit too big for his boots and decided to impose his rule on the rest of the nations. Oh, and nice try trying to bait me into saying that only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. Oh, goddammit! Wiz: And to top the iconic opening credits, when the Avatar vanished in the time of greatest need, it left the world basically unprotected. And so began the war. Boomstick: Only Sozin never got to see even the war's end, considering it happened over 100 years. So it was left to his descendants to finish his work. Good thing some of them were the most powerful and cunning Firebenders of all, including his great-granddaughter Azula. *Background **Age: 17 **Height: 5’ **Princess of the Fire Nation **Sister of Zuko **Hunts the Avatar **Possibly suffers from paranoid schizophrenia Wiz: Powerful was right, because Azula was considered a prodigy Firebender in her youth. Boomstick: Too bad she leaned a little bit too much towards the 'little miss psycho' category, considering she uses fear to keep her quote-on-quote friends at her side. Wiz: Probably learned that tactic from her father, Fire Lord Ozai, who constantly showered her with praise and who greatly favored her over her older brother, Prince Zuko. No small surprise, considering that Ozai permanently scarred his son for simply speaking out of line. Boomstick: And then he exiled him, forbidding him to ever return home until he completed a damn near impossible task; finding the newest Avatar. But wait Wiz, why are talking about Zuko when this episode's about Azula. Wiz: Hold your horses, I'm getting to that part. Zuko spent many years sailing the world in search of the Avatar, a young Air Nomad named Aang, but even when he did miraculously stumble upon him, the Avatar eluded his grip time and time again. Partially due to Zuko's recklessness and partially due to his own hidden good side. Boomstick: So when Ozai got wind of his son's shortcomings, he sent someone less reckless and with less of a hidden good side; Azula herself. *Firebending **Manipulates and summons fire **Generates blue fires **Techniques ***Fireball ***Fire Shot ***Fire Arcs ***Fire Blade ***Fire Strikes ***Fire Breath ***Fire Shield **Lightning Bending Wiz: And she quickly proved herself to be one of Team Avatar's most formidable opponents, all thanks to her mastery of Firebending. Boomstick: Which was so powerful that instead of the standard red fire, she can generate special blue fire! Wiz: Which can reach up to temperatures of over 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. That's hot enough to melt through solid stone. Boomstick: And Azula can use these blue blazes of hers in several different ways. There's the standard fireballs, fire shots and arcs of fire. Wiz: Even more impressively she learned how to use her Firebending to enhance her attacks, with Fire Strikes and even generating a blade made of Fire. But even then, all that pales in comparison to the sub-sect of Firebending. Popup: Azula can also project flames from her hands and feet for limited flight. Boomstick: Lightning Bending. Eat your heart out Thor; you don't have to be a God to do it anymore! Wiz: Lightning Bending is an ability that requires extremely precise usage, since it involves separating the positive and negative particles of energy, misuse of which can lead to severe burns. Boomstick: But not Azula; she does it like a champ. Like pretty much everything else she does. *Feats **Nearly killed Aang **Vaporized a large portion of water **Broke through rocks **Kept pace with Aang in battle **Conquered the city of Ba Sing Se **Defeated Aang, Zuko, Dai Le **Masqueraded as a Kemurikage Wiz: With her cunning alone, she was able to cause the downfall of the previously impenetrable city Ba Sing Se and nearly kill the Avatar Aang in one fell swoop. Boomstick: Speaking of Aang, we found he was capable of moving at Mach 150 in the episode Aang VS Edward Elric, that time he caught a lightning bolt, and since Azula battled against him, she can probably reach similar speeds. Popup: The capabilities of Lightning Benders, in other words its speed, are likely the same as real life lightning, with speeds of Mach 300+. Wiz: Her Firebending is also powerful enough to vaporize a giant mass of water instantly during her battle with Katara, and in another battle with her, survived being frozen in her ice. According to Kepekley23, Katara can freeze water with a power of 1.6 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Man, you think someone like her wouldn't have much issue completing her missions. Wiz: Under normal circumstances yeah, Azula would a perfect warrior, but as mentioned before, she has several issues. In fact, she exhibits several symptoms of paranoid schizophrenia, which can consist of hallucinations and mental breakdowns, none of which are useful for a Bending art that requires controls and discipline. It's actually a treatable condition, but considering who her father was... Popup: Azula also carries a hidden dagger. Boomstick: Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Wiz: Even with her issues, however, Azula's skills and cunning made her one of the most significant players in the hunt for the Avatar, and the fate of the 4 nations. Cinder Fall Wiz: Long ago, the world known as Remnant overflowed with magic. Boomstick: Until the day humanity tried to use it against the Gods that gifted it to them. They...did not take it well. And by not take it well, I mean they took back the magic and 'exploded' 99.99% of the human race. Wiz: But some traces of magic remained in the world, from the two last humans of the first age of humanity; Ozpin and Salem, lovers turned mortal enemies. Boomstick: And from Ozpin, more people were gifted with magical abilities, most notable of all being the Four Seasonal Maidens. Wiz: Each one empowered with a level of magic in relation to the four different seasons, and the woman who currently wields the power of Fall is the ambitious Cinder Fall. *Background **Age: 20s **Height: 5’11 **Current Fall Maiden **Based on Cinderella **Agent of Salem **Is hot-figuratively and literally Boomstick: Wait, so she's the Fall Maiden and her last name is Fall? What are the odds of that? Wiz: Best not to think about it too much, can get pretty confusion. Boomstick: Well, at least Cinder's motivations are pretty simple; getting power. Wiz: Exactly, hence her service to the aforementioned Salem, who promised her all the power she wanted. Boomstick: Which involved stealing the Fall Maiden powers from their actual owner with a creepy bug. Ah god, kill it with fire! Wiz: Well, Cinder's the one with the fire powers, and she'll do anything to keep them. Anything. *Powers **Aura ***Super strength ***Super durability ***Blocks deadly attacks ***Heals minor wounds ***Semblance superheats substances **Grimm Arm **Fall Maiden magic ***Use of magic ***Can manipulate fire ***Weapon construct Boomstick: No duh, considering how awesome them are. Her Maiden powers let Cinder manipulate flames like a boss, perfect for blasting or melting away the competition. And all without Dust, which is the primary means of utilizing elemental abilities in Remnant. Wiz: The Fall Maiden powers also gift Cinder the ability of true flight, and the ability to create weapons constructs. Popup: Another Maiden, Raven Brawnen, has demonstrated the ability to generate storms. It is unknown if this is a capability that Cinder can replicate as well, although their levels of power should be the same due to the even distribution. Boomstick: Maiden powers aren't all Cinder has; she also has the classic Aura, which we've covered several times already, which can boost her speed and strength and block deadly attacks. Plus, her Semblance enables her to superheat and remold certain subspaces, such as sand or dust. Popup: Cinder appeared to wield a pair of metal bow parts before obtaining the Maiden Powers, but has replaced these with the substances needed to generate her own bow and arrows. Wiz: You know something, I'm actually surprised that Cinder has an Aura. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Because you need a soul to have an Aura, and I wouldn't think Cinder would have one because of all the things she's done. *Feats **Stole the Fall Maiden powers **Survived fighting Raven Branwen **Caused the Fall of Beacon **Can keep pace with Ruby Rose **Defeated Professor Ozpin, Pyrrha Nikos, Vernal **Somehow passed for a student in her 20s Boomstick: Oh, you mean causing the downfall of Beacon, stealing the rest of the Fall Maiden Powers, and killing Pyrrha Nikos? Wiz: How about all of the above? Boomstick: Damn! Too bad she isn't easier to take down. She was able to keep pace with Ruby Rose, who was capable of blocking bullets at close range at Mach 13. Credit to AlexSoloVaAlFuturo on the VS wiki. Plus she scales to Raven Branwen, who could generate a large storm with her powers. Wiz: But speaking of Ruby and Raven, these two proved that Cinder is far from invincible, defeating her in their separate encounters, the one with Ruby leaving Cinder badly injured. Boomstick: But Cinder wasn't going to let something like crippling injuries or the loss of an arm stop her in her pursuit of power for long. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Down a dirt road in the middle of a forest, Azula rode on her mongoose lizard steed with the wind whipping her hair back. Something sudden drew her attention and she turned her gaze to see a black arrow flying towards her; she leapt off her mount of avoid the projectile, letting the mongoose lizard run off down the road. Azula landed on the dirt road and looked in the direction the arrow had come from Azula: I hope you understand just what you've gotten yourself into attack me so foolishly. A chuckle rang out and from behind Azula, Cinder Fall stepped out of the patch of forest. Cinder: I'm afraid it is you who does not understand. Remaining still, Azula altered her gaze to behind her. A manic grin appeared on her face, before she whipped around- FIGHT! And fired a blast of fire from her fist at Cinder, who responded by firing her own fireball from the palm of her hand. Both projectiles collided mid-trajectory, creating a cloud of smoke which Azula partially dispelled with a swing of her arm, sending out a curve of fire at Cinder, who nimbly sidestepped the attack with a spin. In the same motion, she fired out a barrage of fireballs straight towards Azula. Azula grinned and thrust out her hands, intending to bend the fireballs back at their firer. But to her shock her bending was ineffective, and this shock gave her only a second to leap back at the fireballs peppered the road with smoking holes. Cinder smirked at her opponent's surprised face and advanced forward confidently, generating two fireballs in her hands. With two flicks of her arms, Cinder sent duel fireballs at Azula, who dodged the two projectiles at they exploded behind her; the latter then fired a stream of fire out at Cinder, who raised the palms of her hands to block the attack. Cinder then leapt into the air, where she hovered for a moment before diving down at Azula, flipping around and delivering a downwards kick to Azula's midriff before she could cancel the stream; Azula was knocked back, grabbing onto the ground to stop her trajectory. As she looked up Cinder landed in front of her and grabbed her around the throat with one hand, then held the palm of the second in front of her face. The insect-like Grimm character burrowed out of Cinder's palm, much to the shock of Azula. Cinder: Now let's see what kind of power you have for me. The tendrils of the Grimm insect leapt out from the creature and engulfed Azula's face. But it was Cinder's turn to be shocked as she felt no power coursing into her. Cinder: What! Why can't I take your power? Azula: Here, let me give it to you! Cinder's eyes widened as she felt a wave of heat rising from in front of her, and she pulled back just as Azula breathed out fire at her, incinerating the Grimm Parasite. Cinder was able to avoid it by flipping backwards, but as soon as she did Azula lunged at her, generating a blade made of fire around her hand. Cinder countered her swing by generating a sword with her magic; Azula's burning blade scorched its way slightly in Cinder's sword, so the latter twisted her blade upwards to expose Azula to a stab from another magically generated sword in her other hand. Azula, in spite of her arm still being forced upwards, fired a shot of fire from her fingers at Cinder's stabbing sword, blowing it apart and stunning Cinder, enabling Azula to deliver a kick to her abdomen, sending her skidding backwards. Cinder glowered and raked her hands over the dirt road, throwing up a cloud of dirt which she utilized her Semblance on, superheating it and remolding them into jagged spikes. She sent them at Azula as a storm of shards, who generated a ball of fire around herself, melting the projectiles as soon as they pierced through the fiery sphere. As the barrage of shards came to an end, Azula thrust her arms out and explosively expanded the Fire Shield outwards. Cinder leapt into the air as the expanding radius incinerated the trees around them in a wide area. Cinder hovered in the air and watched as the fireball subsided and Azula suddenly propelled herself into the air with fire generated from her hands and feet until she was a little bit more above Cinder. She launched herself down at Cinder and delivered a Fire Strike, which Cinder blocked by crossing her arms in front of her face, her Aura soaking up the damage. Still, she was launched back down to the ground, smashing into it as Azula landed a short distance away from her. Not letting up her assault, Azula took a stance and fired a bolt of lightning at Cinder, striking her just as she got back to her feet. The electricity coursed through Cinder's body, and she cried out at the pain, slumping to the ground as the attack subsided. Azula smiled. Azula: Had enough? Cinder took in a breath and glared at Azula, who took a step back at seeing Cinder's eye glowing with magical energy. A burst of energy emitted from Cinder and she hovered in the air once again, pulsing with magical power as her eyes glowed even brighter and orbs of fire condensed in her hands. Cinder: Yes; I have. Fiery explosions billowed up across the forest as Cinder perused after Azula, who was darting backwards from her airborne opponent. Both were shooting fireballs and arcs of fire at the other, blowing apart trees, setting the grass alight and leaving behind smouldering craters throughout the forest. At one point, Azula dodged a wave of fire from Azula and nimbly landed on the ground to fire another bolt of lightning at her foe; Cinder fired a beam of fiery energy at the attack and they connected mid-air for a brief moment. Eventually, the contesting powers reached their limit and a massive explosion was produced, tearing numerous trees from the ground. As Azula covered her face to protect it from the smoke produced, she was Cinder summon to her hand a long-sword construct, before landing on the ground and kicking forward to charge at Azula. Azula gritted her teeth and sent out large arcs of fire towards Cinder with sweeps of her leg. Cinder slashed through the projectiles as she neared Azula; once she got close enough, she slashed down with her weapon in the same motion as Azula pulled out her hidden dagger and stabbed forward. Both fighters found themselves staring at each other for a second, and then Cinder grinned as Azula coughed up blood; Cinder's Aura has blocked Azula's dagger stab, whilst in contrast Cinder's sword swing has opened a massive gash down Azula's chest. Cinder stepped back, letting the wounded Azula drop to her knees, before constructing her bow loaded with three arrows- THUNK THUNK THUNK -which buried themselves in Azula's chest, neck, and forehead in the respective order. The princess of the Fire Nation pitched forward onto the ground as blood pooled out around her, and Cinder dispelled her bow. KO! Cinder leaves behind the burning forest as burning trees collapse onto Azula's corpse, burying it. Outcome Boomstick: Man, Azula just went the way of Pyrrha times three! Wiz: Firstly, let's address the question of whether or not Azula could bend Cinder's fireballs; whilst they are indeed fire based, they were made of magic, not natural fire, so it is unlikely that Azula could turn any of Cinder's attacks back at her. Still, this was far from a one-sided bout. Popup: Even then, Cinder's Semblance could let her create weapons that Azula couldn't affect. Boomstick: Azula actually held the advantage in speed, thanks to her bouts with the Mach 150+ Aang, much faster than Cinder fighting against the Mach 13 Ruby. So yeah, with that kind of speed, Azula could have actually won in some circumstances. Wiz: Key word being some circumstances, given that Cinder's Aura would have let her survive many of Azula's attacks, including her lightning strikes and her blasts of fire worth 3 tons of TNT. Boomstick: During Cinder's battle with Raven Branwen, Cinder survived being in close proximity to an explosive that shook the cavern with a force of nearly 3600 tons of TNT, according to Community Gamer on the VS wiki. So yeah, Azula wasn't going to be able to break through Cinder's Aura very easily. Wiz: And that level of durability would let Cinder last long enough to use her greatest asset; her superior attack power, which we've found out from Lightbuster30. Boomstick: Long story short, Cinder should scale to another Maiden, Raven Branwen, who generated a storm with power worth 19 megatons of TNT. Wiz: Completely overshadowing Azula's own demonstrated power. Popup: Kepekley23 also calculated that Azula’s attack power during Sozin’s Comet comes to only 13 tons of TNT. Boomstick: So whilst Azula had speed, Cinder's durability and power was too much for her to prevent a Fall of National proportions. Wiz: The winner is Cinder Fall. Next Time They latch onto grief To terrorize their victims Look-See vs. Babadook Trivia *The connection between Azula and Cinder Fall is that they are both fire controlling women who are known for their manipulations and an ambition for power. Both have also suffered crippling defeats, and have caused the downfalls of certain organisations. *This battle would have been in hand-drawn animation *The original track of this battle would have been called 'Fire Fall', which uses Cinder's last name in conjunction with the fact that both her and Azula manipulate fire Category:Fire Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'RWBY Vs Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019